Kiss It
by revailex
Summary: Rachel tells Quinn to kiss something. She complies. Random little thing lol. M for semi-public shennanigans, light swearing. One shot, enjoy!


**A/N: Random one-shot that just popped into my head today lol. Written in like, an hour and not edited cause of time constraints, so I apologize for mistakes.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or anything. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Here she comes again.<em> Rachel thought to herself as she stopped at her locker after lunch. She grabbed her books and things needed for her next class, and shut the door to her locker quickly before it could be slammed on her face by the resident head bitch in charge, Quinn Fabray. She was used to almost daily insults by now, but that didn't mean she went out of her way to be taunted by the blonde Cheerio.

She quickly calculated her chances of escaping without being noticed. Her chances weren't very good.

She started to walk quickly with her head down, trying to avoid making eye contact with the cold hazel eyes. As her luck would be, Quinn happened to notice her through the crowd.

"Hey, Man-Hands." she called out through the crowd, almost somewhat casually. A couple of people still snickered at the name but most of them had gotten used to it after years of Rachel being called that. Rachel just decided to ignore her and keep walking. But apparently Quinn wasn't giving up as easily today.

"Stubbles, didn't you hear me? Or were you too busy staring at those manly hands of yours? I'm not surprised you don't have a boyfriend; no one would want to be touched by those hands. Or are they like that because you want a girlfriend, and just waiting for the right girl who wants you to touch her with those hands? So was I right with the whole Treasure Trail name? Is it true then?"

Rachel had given up on walking away because she realized it would just cause her to be hounded even worse. She quietly stood there while Quinn continued, but despite her efforts, she was quickly becoming frustrated. It was the same damn thing every day, same insults and jokes about her sexuality and supposed transgendered-ness. She didn't even know if 'transgendered-ness' was a word, but it worked well in this situation so she used it.

Quinn seemed hell-bent on throwing every insult she had at her today, for some reason. After about three minutes of this, Rachel was finally fed up and felt the need to express it.

What she said next was something that made every person in the hall, students and faculty alike, stop in amazement. No one talked to Quinn Fabray like that. And lived to tell the tale.

"Kiss my ass, Fabray!" Rachel yelled, and with a diva storm-out perfected over the years, she made her way through the stunned crowd and into the nearest classroom, which was thankfully empty. She sat down at one of the desks, and ran her hand through the soft brown locks. _I'm dead meat, _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway, most people had clumped into groups, many whispering, "Did you just that? _No one_ ever stands up to her. She must be pretty badass to have stood up to her like that." The only one not saying anything was the Cheerio herself, still a little shocked that the petite brunette had actually stood up to her. After shaking herself, her lips curled up into a smirk and she followed the brunette into the classroom.

Rachel heard the door to the classroom open and close quickly, and the lock click softly. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the blonde smirking as she leaned against the slightly dented door. She tried to not let the fear she felt so, and she hoped her years of acting lessons were paying off and she wasn't showing what she felt. She stood up and steeled herself for whatever was about to come.

Her eyes never left the taller girl as she moved from the door and slowly sauntered over. Quinn stopped about a foot from Rachel, and her breath hitched at the close proximity of the other girl. She had always known that Quinn was an attractive girl, but at the closeness of the other girl she felt a sudden twinge in her core.

Quinn raised her hand and Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for the slap she knew was about to happen. She was shocked when she felt not a slap, but a pair of lips grazing her cheekbone. Her eyes immediately snapped open, but closed again as she felt a hand tangle in her hair and tilt her head slightly back, giving the soft lips access to the expanse of the soft, tanned skin of her neck.

Rachel muffled a moan as the blonde continued to trail kisses down her neck. She felt like she was about to fall, but she felt herself being guided backwards, not knowing where until she felt the desk in the front of the room pressing into her lower back.

She felt herself being lifted to sit onto the edge of the desk as Quinn continued to move lower, lips gently kissing her collarbone, tongue licking around it as a hand moved up to palm her still clothed breast.

Rachel shuddered under the touch, a keening moan making its way past her lips. The blonde head kept moving lower, until she made it to where the hem of Rachel's shirt met the waistband of her skirt. She stopped, and Rachel whimpered. Quinn said nothing except, "Turn onto your elbows and knees." She didn't know what to do other than to comply, and she turned herself so that she was facing away from the blonde. She felt her skirt being flipped up onto her back, leaving her exposed to the blonde except for light blue panties, which she was sure had a large spot betraying her arousal on it. Slender fingers curled in the waistband of the panties and tugged them down the tan legs to the brunette's knees.

Rachel's head dropped down to rest on her fists, sighing in contentment, as she felt a finger probe around in her wetness. The blonde circled her finger in the brunette's dripping slit a few times before moving to pinch the already stiff bud of Rachel's clit. The brunette moaned breathily, and was startled when she felt soft, warm lips kiss her where her thigh met her backside.

"Qu-Quinn, what are you d-doing?" Rachel asked, panting because the blonde continued to trail kisses while flicking her clit.

"I'm doing what you said, kissing your ass." Quinn replied innocently as she stopped her ministrations on the smaller girl's clit. Rachel whimpered again, but the whimper morphed into a moan when she felt two slender fingers enter her quickly as the soft lips began to kiss her again, this time higher up on her right cheek.

She had no idea that being kissed there would turn her on as much as it did. Quinn sped up her thrusts as Rachel ground herself backwards onto the fingers inside of her. With the insertion of a third finger and a particularly rough bite, she came undone, moaning Quinn's name.

She collapsed down, but not before Quinn licked once up her slit, savoring the wetness on her tongue. She helped the brunette redress, then helped her off the desk. She kissed her lips gently before making her way out of the room.

Rachel watched her go, and then heard the two minute bell ring. She situated herself, and grabbed her bag. She checked her phone, noting that there was one message.

**Hey babe. We should def do that more often. Luv you xoxoxo.**

Rachel really did love her girlfriend. By pretending that they were arguing, they knew no one would interrupt them as they tried out one of Rachel's newfound kink, sex in public places.

Rachel made her way to her next class, a smile adorning her face.


End file.
